rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Highland Valley
Highland Valley is the main setting of Rails of Highland Valley. Bio The area is located 50 miles northwest of Pittsburgh, PA at a town known as Highland Valley, PA. The route through Highland Valley has a branch line that runs to the mountain, which includes several coal mines and a few other industries. Back on ground level, there is also a grain silo, a railroad station, a rail yard, and a roundhouse where the engines live. The route itself was built in the 1800s by the Pennsylvania Railroad, which served Highland Valley until 1968, when Penn Central took over. Penn Central operated through the area until 1976, when Conrail took over and used the route until 1999, when they were bought out by CSX and NS. Nowadays, Highland Valley is owned by the Norfolk Southern Railroad and sees 60-80 trains daily, plus about 10-15 trains daily that use the mountain branch. CSX may also have trackage rights through here. Stations The mountain line has two stations, including the station at the top of the mountain. These two stations are served by NS tourist excursions that run to the mountains. On ground level, there is a Union Depot served by several Amtrak trains daily: The Capitol Limited, The Lake Shore Limited, and The Richmond Limited. It is also served by excursion passenger trains as well. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Long Hood Forward * The Fog Strikes Again * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Hungry Pumpkin * Overslept * Lily vs. Lilie * April Fools Day * Troublesome Cars * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Trouble With Barbecue Sauce * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Dora and Mike's Misadventure * Sleepover * Jared Screws Up Twice * Behind the Screens * Overnight Adventure * Anger Management * Nicholas and the Railcams Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Head End Power Project * Sixteen Strong Years * The Golden West Trivia * It has appeared in every episode and short except for Red Signal and Neville The Big Game Train. It makes sense for its common appearances due to it being the main setting, thus having "Highland Valley" in the show's title. * In an early development, the location was likely set between Ohio and Indiana. In September 2016, it was officially set in Pennsylvania. * As mentioned by Alfred in Pride of the PRR Episode 4, Highland Valley used to have steam facilities for steam engines until 1955, when they were all removed to make way for dieselization. Category:Locations Category:Norfolk Southern Category:CSX Category:PRR Category:Conrail Category:Penn Central